Jason Vorcek
by Reject Patriot
Summary: This isn't necessarily Fanfic but it's an Idea I came up with, and who better to see how great this start is than brutally honest people on the internet?


Death's Monologue Human emotions are an incredible thing. They pave the way for many successes and just as many failures. One incredible moment can determine the future of people's destiny. As the reaper of souls, or "Death" as I'm more commonly known as, I've seen every story, and in many ways. I've seen the homeless man that wins the lottery. He dies the very next day. He also doesn't. This I know can be very confusing. Who could possibly know what happens to one person? Is he God? I can assure you I am not. I am what I am because I have always existed. Death. Nothingness. Darkness. The reason I know every story, is because I'm not just the reaper of this dimension, but every single dimension. There are many timelines of a person's life. The beauty of what God created was free will. Because of free will, I have been able to experience every possible outcome that has ever happened. I have seen every ending to every single story. Every story ALWAYS has different endings. There's a place where Peyton Manning isn't a quarterback that played in the NFL. Bruce Jenner never had a sex change. Every single reality you can imagine that is different from this one, exists. So whenever there comes a story that seems to stand out, it needs to be told. At some point in every person's life, there comes a moment that changes your life forever. I've seen it. You asked out that girl. You stood up to your boss. You finally left your abusive boyfriend. You finally came cure of AIDS. But think about it. What would you have done if you hadn't done that? What if you hadn't asked out that girl? what if you hadn't stood up to your boss? What if you never left your abusive boyfriend? What if you scrapped the research and you didn't come forward with anything. You're in luck my friend. I already know the answers. Those, however, are left until we formally meet face to face. The story that I'm about to tell made me feel the fragileness of the human condition. This story takes some telling, but be patient. For you soon will learn the value of a moment, and how the choices of people can greatly affect others they have never One: The BeginningWhat makes humans do what they do? Why do emotions tend to dictate the course of events in one's life. But is it just emotion? Are there other factors? Jason Vorcek is one such being that really intrigues me. To make this story clear, we need to go back to the beginning. Jason was a child that was never wanted by his parents. The father tried to end his life, and the mother gave him up. He grew up never really knowing his parents and throughout his childhood he went through numerous different homes. He had grown up not knowing a stable place. He didn't have a lot of friends. He replaced that with books and knowledge. In a different world he doesn't end up this way. He grew up never making very many friends. People were always leaving his life. Which brings us to the present. Jason had a good job. He lived by himself in his apartment. He had started renting it in early spring. It was a smaller one-bedroom apartment in the coastal city of Monterrey California. It was a breezy Friday morning. Jason was just getting home from his job. He was a fraud analyst that worked nights at a bank. It wasn't the best job in the world, but it paid the bills. He didn't have much of a social life. He started walking to the bar just down the road from his house. It was a local place he went to all the time. Generally, he would always order the same burger. Drink the same beer. To the outside person, he was just an ordinary loner. Inside himself however was something else brewing. Something no one would see coming. On this particular morning he was approached by a woman. She asked if anyone was sitting beside him. He politely answered no, but she was welcome to sit down. The two made polite conversation and she ended up telling him she was going to be going out with a few friends later that night, and that he should go. Jason never liked clubs. However, he made the decision that he should go. Maybe it would be better to make a change. The girl gave her name as Clara. She was a little shorter. She had blonde hair that came down to her shoulders. Jason noticed that she had piercing blue eyes. She also had a smile that seemed to brighten his day. He wasn't completely sure why, but he liked this girl. Clara waved goodbye as she walked out. Jason paid his tab, got up and walked outside. The thing that Jason loved about Monterrey was it was always sunny and warm. He made his way down the street. People were walking around, making their way to work. Everyone making their way around. Some were talking on their cell phones. Others talking to their friends. Jason continued his walk towards his apartment. He reached his door. He took out his key and unlocked it. Inside wasn't anything to look at. He lived without many possessions. In his bedroom there was a TV stand with a 42-inch TV on it. Next to it was an Xbox. He would play sometimes before going to sleep. His bed laid on the ground. It was just a mattress with blankets. He laid down to go to sleep. He awoke that evening and got ready to go out. He was interested in meeting Clara. He grabbed his wallet and his keys. He started putting on his motorcycle gear. He finished getting ready and grabbed his backpack. He walked outside and admired his motorcycle. It was black and very sleek. He named it Juliana. He was very happy with his new motorcycle. He got on and started it up. The motorcycle purred to life. The excitement crept through him. The feeling never got old. He enjoyed riding, and it gave him a great way to clear his mind. He started riding off. The place that he was supposed to meet Clara was about a mile away. The day had cooled off a little, but it was still about 65 degrees. He made it to the club and parked his motorcycle around the side. The club wasn't too big, and it seemed to be not so packed. An enormous neon sign was positioned over the entrance. "Angel". This club seemed anything but heavenly to Jason, but he disregarded it. He went up to the entrance and waited in line to get in. The bouncers were carding people as they made their way into the club. One of them were large and heavy set. Jason figured maybe he was a powerlifter. At any rate this guy didn't look like anyone you would pick a fight with. Jason pulled out his ID when it came his time. The bouncer took it and shined his flashlight on it. He looked Jason over. "Stay out of trouble." He then handed the card back and motioned him in. As Jason walked in he noticed the music getting louder. Jason hated clubs. He looked around to try to find Clara. Maybe she hadn't gotten there yet. He walked up to the bar and got a drink. The bartender looked as if she didn't want to be there. Jason sat down and pulled out his phone. He waited. The bartender came back over and asked if he was doing ok. Jason nodded. The bartender lingered for a moment. "You know, you're pretty quiet. Is everything ok?"Jason looked at her for a moment before saying anything. "I just really hate clubs.""Well, you're kinda in the wrong place for that," she giggled. "Why are you here?""There was a girl that I met this morning that told me she was coming here. I don't normally like to go out, but I thought maybe I should this time."The bartender told him she'd be right back. She went down to the other end of the bar to help other patrons. She seemed to perk up after a moment of conversation and nodded her head towards his direction. She continued standing there helping some other people. Jason felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Clara standing there. She was wearing a sapphire blue dress. Blue was one of his favorite colors. He noticed how much it brought out her eyes. She was very stunning. Even more so than when he met her earlier. She smiled at him. Her smile brought up a little euphoria in his body. "I didn't think you would show up," she said, "you said you hated clubs earlier." "I almost didn't. But I thought maybe this one time I could make an exception."They sat back down and talked for a little while. He was learning a lot about her. She seemed as if she was genuine, but something inside him made him hesitate. People lie. He felt something wasn't right. He just couldn't figure it out. They continued talking for a little while longer. She mentioned she needed to go to the bathroom, and asked if he could watch her stuff for a moment. Jason obliged, and she started walking away. Jason observed everything around him. The club started getting more and more peopl e in. It was just about ten pm. He noticed cliques of people walking in. College kids. Woo girls. Surfers. Just about every kind of person you could find in California was there. "Are you ok?"Clara had come back without him noticing. "Yeah. You almost startled me. I didn't see you come back." "Sorry, about that," she laughed. Her laugh was infectious. It made him ease up a little. She pulled her bag over to her and turned to him. "I need to go out to my car. Will you walk with me?"Jason nodded and got up with her. They made their way through the now heavily crowded bar. He felt a tingle in the back of his neck. Something was wrong. "Clara, something is wrong. I don't know what it is…" "What? No, everything is fine, just come on."Jason kept walking with her. He felt a little more uneasy. They got around to her car. She had a blue Ford Focus. The interior was also blue. "You must really love the color blue don't you?" "I guess you could say that," she replied. She asked Jason if he could check her backseat for her perfume. She said she couldn't find it. Jason opened the back door. He found it on the floor. As he went to stand up he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head. And then he blacked out. Jason came to a little while later. He was tied up. He couldn't move. He looked around and saw a hooded figure. The figure was dressed in all black. It appeared as if it was a male. Jason tried looking around. He couldn't see if Clara was there. He had no idea where he was. Another man walked into the room and over to Jason. He picked up a baseball bat and hit him in his knees. Jason grunted in pain, fighting to stifle a cry. The man hit him twice more and upon the second hit, Jason felt a sickening crunch followed by an immense sharp pain. Jason's vision blurred with tears. And then a familiar sound. A laugh. One he had heard before. "Be careful. You killed the last one too quickly. We need to have fun with this one." The man replied with a deep raspy voice that Jason couldn't hear. He then turned around and kicked Jason over. He heard some clicking of heels. He looked was Clara. She smiled at him. It was sadistic. This wasn't the same girl he had met. He could see this wasn't a person. A towel dropped onto his face. "This hurts me more than it will hurt you."She cackled and walked away. Jason felt a sharp pain in his side. The man kicked him again and he felt a crack followed by more immense pain. He felt his getting cool. Wet. There was a swishing of water as he heard what might have been a jug being over turned. Water started pouring over his face through the towel. He couldn't breathe. Jason struggled as he was fighting the pain of his cracked ribs this continued for several minutes. Eventually Jason passed out again. Jason came to. He was strapped to a table. He tried looking around. But he couldn't move his head much. The room was dark except for what appeared to be an overhead lamp. Jason gathered it was a makeshift operating table. Jason's breathing was shallow. It hurt to breath. The same angelic voice rang through. How could something so beautiful come out of something so horrid? "You're a fighter, aren't you? The last one we had didn't last too long, so I never got to get to this part."Clara smiled at him again. She laughed a little as she leaned over him. She kissed Jason on the cheek. "I never got to give you that. I thought you might want something nice before you go." From her side she pulled out a knife. And started dragging it across his chest. The steel of the knife felt like ice, followed by a sharp pain. She made a cut across his chest. Followed by another cut. "Y'know this is pretty fun. What does it feel like? Can you feel the blood trickling out of your body? How exhilarating!" She giggled. Jason heard a door open. The man came in. He mentioned something about going to far, and that they should kill him now and get it over with. Jason's eyes moved around the room. His eyes fell on me. I was startled for only a second. I watched him mouth the word help. As if he knew I was there. That would be impossible though. Jason wasn't dead. His soul wasn't ready to take. I walked over to him and his eyes followed me the entire time. Being seen like this was unnerving. That's when I realized. I had seen him before as a baby. I was about to take him until he fought back. It not unusual for people to fight me. But no one can fight Death. It's inevitable. Jason wasn't an ordinary person. Somehow he kept fighting and winning. I wasn't here for Jason though. I was here for the man. Clara laughed again. She followed it with several stabs against the hooded man. He let out several grunts before she slashed his throat. The man started choking on his blood. He tried gasping for air, but he couldn't. It was his time to go. I reached out my hand and grabbed his and took his soul from his body. I looked back over at Jason. He stared right back at me. It felt unreal. When I returned to watch Jason, I found he had several other cuts. They didn't appear deep. He was barely breathing. I watched as Clara came back over. She took the knife and plunged it into his shoulder. Jason let out a grunt. After a couple of seconds, he let out a scream. Clara let out a laugh. Jason started to fade. Yet he still didn't go. Clara looked him over and stabbed him several more times. She appeared bored with him. She took out a needle and put it into his arm. It must have been a sedative. Jason came to, and he was lying in a ditch. He heard cars passing by. Then he heard someone stop. This kid just would not die. Jason heard people calling for help. He could smell the grass. The outdoors. Jason passed out 's vision flickered as he started hearing voices. Paramedics were trying to give him instructions. He heard them say he regained consciousness. He was looking around. His eyes stopped on me again. It was eerie. The paramedics shined a light into Jason's eyes and he was blinded. "Why is the reaper here?" Jason managed to choke out the sentence. It was barely audible."I think he might be in shock, we need to get him to the hospital as quickly as we can."The paramedics ushered him into the ambulance. Jason looked around. The interior was slightly colder. He felt his pain start to melt away. They had given him a sedative. The inside of the ambulance started to get dark as Jason again lost woke up in a hospital bed. He looked around. He didn't know what hospital he was in. He looked around. The scenery outside his room seemed different. At about that time a nurse walked in. She gasped and ran out of the room. Moments later, a doctor came in and started looking at him. He made a comment that he was lucky to be alive. He was administered with several broken ribs, a broken leg, and multiple stab wounds. The doctor also started asking Jason if he remembered anything. Jason tried to recall what happened, but couldn't. The last thing he could remember was Clara. As she dumped him in the ditch, she winked at him and left him for dead. Clara. CLARA.


End file.
